


Tell Me

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Inquisition. Tae had kept the Calling from Zev up to this point, until a letter from his sister brings it all out. Set in sibling AU, though not heavily focused on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

He should not have opened it really. The letter was private – but since when did Taeral need privacy? Since when did he keep secrets from him? It was infuriating. For weeks now he had known something was wrong but he had refused him at every turn, spending his days sealed up in the library and his nights curled in on himself, silent. In truth, it terrified him. So, he hardly hesitated when he recognized Kallia’s handwriting on the letter his Second held out to him. He tore it open, locking the door to his office so as not to be disturbed.  
_Tae,_  
The Calling isn’t real. Alistair just sent word from the Inquisition – it’s a trick, we’re all hearing it. Don’t listen to it, and don’t go near the Deep Roads; it’s stronger here. Maker’s breath, but at least we have more time to look for the cure.  
This better get to you in time. If not, little brother, I guarantee I’ll drag you back myself.  
Kal.  
Zevran frowned. The… Calling? What was the Calling? And they were looking for a cure, some kind of disease? He read through the letter what felt like fifty times and it still made no sense to him. Really, it did quite the opposite of staunching his fears. He stood, scowling. No more secrets. No more lies.  
Taeral looked up from his books warily as he approached, an eyebrow raised, and Zevran waved the letter around in front of his face, feeling his cheeks flush with anger.  
“What does this mean?”  
Taeral looked confused for a moment before glaring at him as he tried to catch the parchment, “Maybe I could tell you if you just _handed_ it to me-”  
Zevran let him take it, putting his hands on his hips, “This 'Calling', what is it?”  
He went pale, staring at him with wide eyes full of sudden fear. He even stuttered. “H-How did you…?”  
Zevran gestured to the letter, crossing his arms, “Just read it, Taeral, it is apparently very important. Not that I would know.”  
He tapped his fingers against his arm as Taeral read, his scowl slowly dropping into an expression of absolute relief. It just served to confuse Zevran even more.  
His voice was clipped as Taeral rubbed at his eyes, breathing out slowly, “Tell me what this is, Taeral.”  
“You shouldn’t have read this.” He said simply, moving to stand, “I should reply-”  
_“Taeral.”_ Zevran practically growled, glowering at him across the desk.  
Taeral slowly sat again, eye flickering up at him uneasily. Zevran’s stomach twisted with mounting fear.  
“The Calling is…” he spoke haltingly, “Something that happens to Grey Wardens.” He glanced up at Zevran, as if hoping that would be enough. Zevran waited for him to continue and he sighed. “When Grey Wardens are initiated, they drink darkspawn blood to protect them from the blight… but it only lasts thirty years or so. Eventually, the body becomes tainted and they start hearing the Calling, like a song in your head. Then they go to the Deep Roads to… die.”  
His voice faltered a little on the final word. Zevran stared. He felt as if a chorus of screams were blinding him from the back of his head.  
“You are telling me…” Zevran had to swallow, throat tightening, “That we only have twenty years left?”  
Taeral met his eyes with a hard stare, _“I_ only have-”  
“And you did not _bother_ to tell me?”  
Taeral blinked, a little taken aback. As if he had not _expected_ him to be upset. Rage flooded him and he slammed his fists on the desk. Taeral flinched.  
“What were you going to do? Just leave in the middle of the night to _die_ without a word?”  
“I was protecting-”  
Zevran swore loudly, pushing away from the desk and rubbing at his face with his fists, trying to stop the sudden tears. He wanted to _scream._  
“I cannot _believe_ you would do this to me.” He settled for instead. He spun on him suddenly, blinking back tears, “A cure, there is something about a cure?”  
Taeral nodded slowly, staring at the desk, “We’re looking for one…”  
“So it is possible? That is where Kallia is now?”  
Taeral shrugged helplessly, “Maybe.”  
Zevran nodded, fists clenching. “Right then, we will go find her. We find this cure, and perhaps _she_ will tell me whatever else you have _forgotten.”_  
He walked out without another word, busying himself with preparations, trying his utmost not to think about anything else.


End file.
